walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daryl Dixon (TV Series)
Thoughts If you watched Hell on Wheels last night you probably saw The Walking Dead preview of the newest episode. What we saw basically was Daryl falling off his horse and falling down rocks and being shot but his own arrow, and he looks like he's bleeding pretty badly. And with the preview of the next episode after this last one Rose We see his crazy brother's face, Honestly i believe it's not him at all, I bet it's just Daryl losing to much blood and seeing his brother, maybe because he is he's older brother probably i don't know really, what are YOUR thoughts about this next episode to happen? sounds rather dubious ", although in an interview with Robert Kirkman, he said he was going to put him in the comic. " can we please have a source? 22:56, February 10, 2012 (UTC) At the bottom of the trivia section it refers to Daryl angel wing vest. Those are a symbol of the Hell's Angels, and hardly a metaphor for kindness in the show. Killed victims I think it's a bit misleading to put that Dale was killed before reanimation. Killing someone before reanimation would mean that you were destroying the brain of their already dead body, but Dale wasn't already dead. 15:38, April 24, 2012 (UTC) we have already established that darly killed dale out of mercy, it has been but on dale's page and daryl's page, before reanimation means either before they die and reanimate or as they're dead so they dont reanimated - BanishU 15:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) So why don't I argue that Rick killed Tony and Dave before reanimation? Their deaths are no different to Dale's, the only difference is that Dale had a big injury that was considerably shortening his life. It would be daft to put it like this: Killed victims: Dale (before death) But that's effectively what you're doing. 15:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) then instead of doing it like this Killed Victims *Dale Horvath (Mercy Killing) do Dale Horvath (Out Of Mercy), saying mercy killing makes it sound rough - BanishU 15:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) he is cool :I agree that something doesn't feel right here. Having just "before reanimation" after Dale makes it look like Daryl killed Dale after he was dead ONLY, and NOT while he was living, like Carl did with Lori. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) BanishU why did you undo my edit? Back in April you agreed with me but now you keep changing it back to the illogical before reanimation rubbish. Why? At least give me a reason why you don't agree any more. 18:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Daryl's bad influence Daryl's bad attitude is probably due in part to his older brother (ans by extention, father) Daryl is probably a nice bloke but he is badly influenced by his older brother. His older brother can see that Daryl is superior and is therefore jealous, and so puts Daryl down and make Daryl feel like he needs his brother. With his older brother missing, Daryl slowly started to revert to his normal self which is why he becomes much nicer until he hallucinates about his brother peer pressuring him again. Wiki editors pls... *sigh* How do ai explain simple mathematics.....y'all are saying that you are confused because its stated that Daryl kept 4 bolts at the beginning yet you could only see 3 in his quiver. Okay children, lesson time: We have a crowssbow holding ONE bolt, and we have a quiver holding THREE bolts...what does that add up to? Well done, retards. "Crush" tag for Carol Norman Reedus himself said that Daryl won't be having a romance any time in the future, so it needs to STOP being put in the 'relations' section!! LadyElvan (talk) 06:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Age for all these characters in which an age is unknown, why don't we just do something like "30s/40s" for Daryl, for example. And use "40s/50s" for Merle, etc? No need for "early", "late" or "mid" anyway...it's just a rough estimate. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 10:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC)